Contact sports such as hockey often entail the use of a rigid scoring object, such as a puck or ball, which is maneuvered around a playing area during the course of the competition.
Typically, the object of such a competition is to project such an object into a scoring zone, or goal, thereby accruing points. Often such a rigid object is hurled or projected at such a goal during an attempt to score, and is also passed between players as part of the course of play. Such hurling is usually accomplished through an elongated member such as a hockey stick or baseball bat, thereby increasing the velocity of the scoring object.
It is not uncommon for the scoring object to strike a player during the course of play. Such a scoring object is typically small, and therefore tends to focus its velocity to an acute point of impact. Also, elongated members used for such play are prone to impact players rather than the scoring object. Further, physical contact between players is commonplace.
It is therefore typical for players to wear protective apparel to cushion such physical striking, particularly in areas having high likelihood of contact or those particularly susceptible to injury, such as the elbows, shoulders, and chest (heart) areas, respectively. Such protective apparel, however, tends to restrict freedom of movement, restricting the performance of the wearer, and also hinders ventilation, trapping heat and perspiration. Also, physical contact between players can dislodge protective elements, which are often frictionally fitted merely by resilient straps. Such dislodgement can render an area unprotected, and therefore vulnerable to striking. Finally, such apparel may not be continuous, having gaps between moving elements, for example, between which a scoring object could strike.
One particular example of prior art protective wear is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,537. This reference illustrates a continuous foam layer sandwiched between fabric layers. The fabric and foam are compressed in a grid pattern to form a plurality of raised areas. However, the resulting garment is fairly rigid due to the compressed foam at the intersection of the raised areas. The weight of the garment is partially attributable to the presence of compressed foam at these intersections. Compressed foam at the intersections also inhibits air flow. Ventilation holes are provided, though they are sparsely distributed and are only found in the compressed regions of the foam. The garment of this reference is also discontinuous, thus exposing the wearer to risk of injury.
It would therefore be beneficial to develop protective apparel which guards against the focused impact point of a projectile, does not restrict freedom of movement or ventilation to the protected area, can be easily worn and removed, and which cannot be dislodged through movement of the wearer or contact with other players.